


Wash it Away

by ladygray99



Series: Proof [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack gets him dirty Ianto needs to get clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash it Away

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Proof. It takes place about a half hour later. It helps to have read it first. This is probably not what people were expecting. I'm sorry but the Angst Bunny crawled into my shower sex. I would rather like feedback on this. I fought with this fic hand to hand and would very much like peoples thoughts on it, especially if you want another.

Jack frowned. He shouldn’t be frowning. He knew that. Watching Ianto take a shower should have him skipping with glee.

Jack could feel the heat pour from the small, industrial shower connected to his rooms. Ianto’s skin was lobster red and he was scrubbing himself raw with a rough sponge meant for the floors. And the smell coming from the shower was not from the bar of French milled soap he left down here but instead it smelled like some sort of industrial cleanser.

Jack winced when Ianto began scrubbing at his genitals. “Ianto, stop!” Jack said firmly.

Ianto spun around. He obviously hadn’t noticed Jack leaning naked at the shower’s entrance.

“I need to get clean.” Ianto stated, an odd crack in his voice.

“You are clean, Ianto. You’re spotless, you’re practically disinfected.”

“I’m dirty, I shouldn’t have...” Ianto looked away and started scrubbing at himself again.

Jack stepped into the shower spray, wincing at the temperature. He reached out and stilled Ianto’s frantic scrubbing. He pried the sponge from his fingers.

“Just stop Ianto, you’re hurting yourself.”

“I’m dirty.”

“Says who?” Ianto looked down. “Your father?” Jack pushed himself close to Ianto under the guise of adjusting the water temperature to something below scalding.

Ianto shook his head.

“Your mother?” Jack tried.

“Good boys don’t get messy.” Ianto said in a small voice.

Jack took a slow breath and counted to ten, in several languages. He also made a note to hunt down Mr. and Mrs. Jones and do something unpleasant to them. Ianto’s father caned him for masturbating, his mother probably scrubbed him down in scalding water and industrial cleaners for god only knows what.

Owen was right; Ianto could be spitting distance from becoming a serial killer.

Jack brushed his lips against Ianto’s but didn’t give him enough time to kiss back or pull away.

“Ianto, you have done nothing wrong and there is nothing wrong with you.”

“I’m-”

“You are not dirty.” Jack said, cutting Ianto off. “You have done nothing wrong, you are not bad, you are not evil, or unclean.”

Jack saw Ianto wince at his words and knew he was hitting raw nerves each time.

“Do you want to be clean?” Ianto nodded. “Then let me clean you. Will you let me do that for you?”

Ianto was still for a long moment then gave a small nod.

Jack put a hand on Ianto’s shoulder. Ianto flinched back a wild look in his eye like he was about to sprint from the shower. Jack didn’t want to contemplate how bad it could go if Ianto ran in this state.

Jack looked up. The pipe that held the shower head wasn’t too high. Jack reached up and touched it, it wasn’t too hot either. “Hold that pipe.” Ianto quickly held it. Jack groaned internally. Ianto took orders in potential sexual situations way too easily. If Ianto had any experience Jack would be dragging out his toy box and having way too much fun with that but as it stood Ianto just had ‘victim’ written across his face and Jack knew he would have to be very careful not to take advantage that part of Ianto’s personality.

“I’ll be right back.” Ianto just nodded and Jack ducked out of the shower and grabbed the bar of silky soap and one of the soft face clothes he kept down there.

When Jack got back to the shower Ianto was still holding the pipe, water falling right on his head. His stance was one of pure submission. There was a tension like he was expecting to be hurt.

Jack growled again. He was expecting to be hurt and not doing a thing to stop it, probably completely unaware that he could.

“I’m going to make you clean now Ianto.” Jack spoke just loud enough to be heard over the water. He tried to keep his voice calm. “I’m going to show you how one lover should clean another and when I’m done there’s going to be no argument about still being dirty. Understand?”

Ianto just nodded but didn’t let go of the pipe. Jack took the bar of soap that smelled like fresh cream and started at the top. Keeping himself pressed against Ianto he rubbed the bar of soap across Ianto’s hair then into the wet locks. The water quickly washed the soap away but a slight sweet smell remained and Jack took a minute to work his fingers into Ianto’s hair and massage his scalp.

“I wish we had a bath tub.” Jack mused aloud. “A big bathtub. I’d take my time, wash you properly. Rub your head until you melt and begin to doze off.” Ianto made no reply but Jack could feel the tension begin to wash down the drain with the sweet soap bubbles.

Jack rubbed soap onto the soft cloth and gently washed Ianto’s face. Ianto’s eyes were still puffy. Jack wanted nothing more than to place gentle kisses on those eye lids but Ianto seemed to be slipping into a much more relaxed state and Jack did not want to risk pulling him out of it yet.

He rubbed carefully at Ianto’s neck then up his arms. Ianto was still holding onto the pipe but as far as Jack could tell it was possibly the only thing that was keeping him standing.

Jack wondered if anyone, ever, had touched Ianto’s body with simple kindness. He ran the cloth up to Ianto’s fingers.

“I love your hands, Ianto,” Jack said softly. “I don’t think I ever mentioned that. When you were stalking me and you held out that cup of coffee I paused for a moment just to admire the way your fingers wrapped around the cup.”

Ianto made a small sound that Jack couldn’t interpret. His eyes were still closed and his head was bowed. The posture of pure submission was sending waves of pure lust through Jack and he wondered just how deep Ianto was. He also wondered how far he could coax Ianto into going eventually. He wondered if Ianto knew just how much strength he was showing letting Jack do this.

Jack just knew that with a little work Ianto could be amazing. He could just feel a wild, sensual creature lurking beneath the surface ready to explode onto the world if Jack could just tease it out.

Jack’s eyes slipped to the bruises still livid on Ianto’s ribs. He hoped that was the worst beating Ianto had ever taken and ever would. He knew the cannibals were insane but he couldn’t understand how anyone else could treat this body with anything but kindness. Actually Jack understood all too well the need some humans had to destroy beauty or bend it into sick shapes for their own amusement.

Jack put the bar of soap directly over Ianto’s breastbone and began rubbing slow circles with it. The light hair on Ianto’s chest worked the soap into a lather and soon bubbles were cascading down his torso. Jack widened the circles until the soap gently slid across Ianto’s nipples. Ianto twitched just slightly.

Jack didn’t stop or change what he was doing, just kept the soap running steady circles. Each time he crossed a nipple Ianto’s muscles twitched and small noises were starting to build in the back of Ianto’s throat. Jack peeked down to confirm that Ianto was becoming aroused. His hands were still firm around the pipe and his face was still relaxed, if distant, but his body was starting to perk up.

Jack eased himself close to Ianto and reached his arms around so he was soaping down Ianto’s back. His strokes were firmer, a light massage.

Ianto moaned low in his throat.

Jack smiled to himself before the idea hit that quite possibly Ianto had never had a massage. Jack frowned and tried to remember where he put his massage oils. That was definitely on the ever-increasing list of wonderful things he was going to introduce Ianto to.

Jack’s hands slid to the hollow of Ianto’s back. Ianto’s body rolled forward against Jack’s, their erections brushing. Ianto gasped and Jack could see him begin to come up from where ever he was.

“Shhhh. It’s okay. Just relax. Let me take care of you. Just relax.” Jack combed his fingers through Ianto’s hair and Ianto’s body began to slump a little.

Jack dropped carefully to his knees, never taking his hands from Ianto’s body. He soaped down each of Ianto’s legs, careful to avoid the full erection bobbing in front of him. _‘Save the best for last.’_

He picked up Ianto’s foot and soaped between the toes while massaging the high arch. Ianto gave a soft high keen of pleasure and Jack added foot rubs to his ‘to do’ list. When he was done with Ianto’s feet, and honestly he could have taken hours, he worked his way back up Ianto’s legs. Never breaking physical contact with Ianto he managed to soap up the soft cloth and carefully creep up the inside of Ianto’s thighs until he could use the cloth to gently cup Ianto’s balls.

Ianto gasped and tried to squirm away.

“Shhhh.” Jack steadied Ianto’s hips. “I’m just getting you clean like I said I would. That’s all, nice and clean,” Jack took a deep breath. “So don’t move.”

Ianto’s body stilled and Jack felt guilty for giving an order to someone in Ianto’s state, knowing it would be followed. Soon Jack knew he’d have to talk to Ianto, explain concepts of choice, consent.

Jack ran the cloth around Ianto’s balls as gently as he could. The skin was a little raw from Ianto’s earlier scrubbing. Then he carefully moved up Ianto’s shaft. Jack held his body in control. He wanted to taste the cock in front of him, he wanted to feel it stretch his ass open, wanted to give it the proper worship it deserved.

He slid the cloth back down, between Ianto’s legs and carefully parted Ianto’s cheeks. Ianto squirmed. “I said hold still.” Jack kept his voice light but firm. That seemed to work best.

Jack used the cloth to carefully circle Ianto’s opening. Ianto gasped and his hips thrust towards Jack. “Feel’s good doesn’t it? Waking up nerves you didn’t know you had, making your toes curl.”

With any other lover Jack would have soaped up a finger and breached him but Jack knew Ianto wasn’t even close to ready so he kept his circles small just teasing at the entrance.

Jack looked up. Ianto’s eyes were still closed but his face was open flickering between pain and bliss.

“Oh, Ianto.” Jack breathed. “You are so beautiful, so good and so strong and so beautiful. ‘N gyfryw da bachgen.”

Ianto’s shoulders began to shake.

“And smart, genius and so good, so beautiful.”

It was hard to tell as the shower still poured down on them, but Jack was sure tears were falling from Ianto’s eyes. Had no one told him he was beautiful?

“Do you hear me Ianto? You are beautiful. There is nothing wrong with you, there never has been. Your body is a thing of beauty and pleasure and your mind is like none I’ve met. So smart, so quick.”

Ianto’s chest sucked in, in quick hard gasps and Jack knew Ianto was crying.

“Let go Ianto. Let go.” Ianto’s arms dropped from the pipe and his legs gave out beneath him. Jack tried to control the descent but Ianto crashed hard to his knees body shaking. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him close.

“That’s right, beautiful,” Jack cooed in Ianto’s ear. “Let go, let it all go, let it all just wash away.”


End file.
